Unexpected Predator
by Itazuk
Summary: An unexpected appearance showed up before Astral. Blackmistshipping. Black Mist/96 x Astral smut. PWP. Somewhat in between non-con and dub-con.


**This is a some odd-sort of lemon oneshot! **

**Blackmistshipping ~ Dark Astral x Astral (male x male yaoi)**

* * *

><p><strong>Unexpected Predator<strong>

A blue spirit floated inside of the large machinery structure. He stayed in the same spot while he was doing some thinking to himself. He was putting away a Numbers and he just happen to come across one certain gear that brought back memories.

The gear which held Number 96: Black Mist. He remembers that day clearly as if it had happened yesterday. Astral sighed and closed his eyes for a brief second.

"It's been awhile." Astral snapped open his eyes and whirled around. There was chuckling. One golden eye was seen in the dark and a visible grin with a purple aura surrounded the figure. Astral gasped and backed up from the voice, only to run into a barrier of some sort.

The hidden figure came out to the clearing, he has dark black skin with green body markings and wild spikey hair. His grin grew and continue to chuckle. Dark Astral went to get a little closer to the trapped spirit. The blue entity pressed his back against the invisible barrier wall.

"You won't be able to escape, my dear Astral," he spoke huskily, sending shivers down Astral's spine. Dark Astral extended his arm, sending out tendrils. They wrapped themselves to Astral tightly, leaving no room for the spirit to move.

He threw back his arm, pulling his prey towards him. He sat on Astral with the tentacles still wrapped around his body and limbs. The dark spirit chuckled deeply at the grave look on Astral's features.

"I've got you this time," he whispered into his ear, and proceeded to lick his ear and neck. Astral strained his limbs, trying to move out of the tight feelers. Dark Astral cackled, the tentacles slithered up Astral's legs to his thighs.

Astral had to fight off the urge from moaning or any kind of noise, he bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut. The spirit could feel his arms being raised over his head, a tendril tying his wrists together. Dark Astral straddled his waist, pressing his body against his prey. He smirked and licked a part of Astral's face with his tongue.

The dark entity observed his resistance face and smirked to himself, _'This is going to be fun.'_

Astral was taken by surprise when he felt a pair of lips onto his, Dark Astral took the chance to forcefully shove his tongue into Astral's mouth. He let out a whimper from the feeling he was receiving. He chuckled from the back of his throat, causing the spirit to moan.

The tentacles slowly moved their way up on his thighs, making Astral moan more into the kiss. The dark spirit broke the kiss, grinning down at his victim. Astral was panting, a light blush crept up to his cheeks.

"Glad to see you're enjoying this," he purred into his ear. He sneakily loosened the grips without Astral knowing.

He grew a tendril from his groin and attached itself to the blue spirit. Astral gasped at the feeling of the tentacle finding its way inside. Astral tried to buck up but Dark Astral had them pinned down.

Astral moaned as the predatory spirit moved into him. He groaned as it was still slow paced, Dark Astral smirked at his desires. He chuckled to himself as he quickened the pace. Subconsciously, Astral moved his hands to Dark Astral's shoulders. Realizing his mistake, he tried to shove them away.

The black spirit grinned, thrusting into him harder. A sharp cry escaped from the spirit's mouth, his hands gripped his shoulders. Astral panted, getting used to the new_ pleasure _he was getting. He has mixed emotions of both defeat and desire.

The dark figure smirked down at Astral that he had finally gave in, letting him give what he wanted. He leaned in close to his ear once again, "Scream. Let it all out."

He caressed his face with his hand affectionately, whilst they engaged into a heated kiss. Dark Astral continued to pump into the spirit, Astral's moans and cries were muffled by the kiss.

The dark entity broke the kiss and trailed his lips over his bare body. Astral tangled his fingers into his black hair. The tendril was pulled out and shoved inside repeatedly.

"Ah!" He screamed out, his eyes rolled back from the overwhelming pleasure. Dark Astral pulled out of him, the feelers vanished. He chuckled lowly and licked a part of Astral's face before kissing his forehead.

"If you want more, just come back. I'll be waiting," he said as he flew off Astral and succumbed back into the darkness, his evil laughter echoing. The blue spirit gasped and sat up quickly just as the dark spirit disappeared. He was panting heavily as his face beamed red from the recent events.

* * *

><p>Yes, I like this pairing. It's lovable! Dark Astral is just awesome |D<p> 


End file.
